Choices
by Darkwolfvamp
Summary: Norman has a choice live with his abusive father or pick Carter Blake


It was Norman's last day at the station and he was glad everyone seems to hate him at the station. Because he seemed to know what he was doing on the Origami case.

He grabbed his cardboard box and started putting paperwork in and then his ARI. The nasty piece of shit that almost killed him he knew exactly what he was going to do when he got back to Washington he was going to give it back he didn't way it.

Suddenly Carter came through the door "leaving without a goodbye kiss?" said Carter sarcastically

"Shut up Cartah it's nah like yah gonnah miss me" responded Norman continuing to put his things in the cardboard box.

"Maybe I will" responded Carter. Norman rolled his eyes and ignored him "stop bullshiting Cartah".

Carter noticed something different about Norman like a bruse of the side of his face. Carter crossed his arms and looked at him "how did you get that bruse Norman?" He asked.

Norman stopped as if he froze "um...I fell" he responded stuttering a little.

"Bullshit Norman who hit you?" He asked with a little sympathy in his voice which was a first.

"No one!" Shouted Norman in denial. Norman tried to get past the door but Carter blocked the door. "Get out my way Cartah!" Shouted Norman trying to get out the way.

"Tell me Norman" he said. "Fine! It was my fathah...he abuses me he visited yesterday and hit me...apparently I'm a spoilt pansy that needs to kill himself" confessed Norman.

Carter looked at Norman in shock over his confession and Norman was about to slide to the floor but Carter caught him. "Hey it's ok" he whispered as he wrapped Norman in his arms as Norman started silently sobbing gripping onto Carter's shirt.

Carter turned to look at Norman and cupped his cheek and wiped a tear falling down his cheek. And looked into his eyes.

He leaned down so his lips were closer to Norman's and pressed his lips against Norman's soft ones. He looked up to look at Norman then went back to kiss him again but this time Norman kissed back.

As soon as things started to get intimate Norman pulled away "Cartah I can't" Carter stopped and looked into his eyes "why not?" He asked.

"My fathah wants me to live with him if I don't go with him I know he'll try to find me Cartah".

Carter got up and was about to walk out the door "as you pack your bags tonight think who do you want to be with me? Or that sad excuse of a father who will beat the shit out of you?" Bitterly said Carter which made Norman's lips quiver as he brought his knees up to his face.

Carter pulled out a piece of paper and written down his address " if you decide to pick me here's we're I live" said Carter slamming the door.

Later that day when Norman was packing his bags he didn't know who to pick 'my fathah may be abusive but he's still family...but Cartah he said he cares about me but what if he's only aftah sex?' Thought Norman.

Time went on for Blake and there was still no knock on the door still no sign of Norman. 'Of course we would go for the fucking abusive dad' thought Carter. He walked over to his fridge to grab a beer then there was a knock on the door.

'It's midnight it's not going to be Norman' he thought.

He walked over to the door to answer it and when he did there he was...Norman drenched with rain with his bags "hi Cartah" he said.

Norman walked into his apartment with the suitcases "I was just saying goodbye..." Said Norman.

"Seriously Norman you come over here to say goodbye and there's me thinking you wanted to be with me" argued Blake.

Norman smirked "as I was saying I was just saying goodbye to my fathah over the phone...I don't want him in my life" said Norman.

Carter pulled a devilish smirk and pushed Norman against the wall wrapping his legs stout his waist and his arms around his neck and started walking with him. "Cartah st-" squeaked Norman giggling a little but was interrupted by Carter kissing his neck leaving love bites.

Norman started moaning and gasping. When they entered his room Carter slammed the door and pushed Norman against it and threw his coat and Blazer off. Norman grabbed Blake's tie and ripped it off along with his shirt "someone's eager" laughed Carter.

Norman rolled his eyes and grabbed Carter in for a passionate kiss. Once they hit the bed Blake threw Norman's tie across the room along with his shirt.

"Someone's eagah" mimicked Norman with a smirk on his face. "Shut up Norman" he responded and started kissing his torso "Cartah" he gasped. Blake smirked and started removing Norman's pants and briefs so he was fully exposed.

Norman gasped as he felt Carter's tong slide up and down his shaft. Blake looked up to see Norman prepped up on his elbows whimpering and moaning. "Cartah stop teasing me I need you now" he moaned head back gripping the sheets of the bed.

Blake removed the rest of his clothing and hovered over Norman looking into his eyes "ready Norm?".

Norman nodded his head and gripped onto Blake as he entered him.

They had been going for a while they were both covered with sweat as they were getting closer to climax. "Cartah I think I'm gonna!" Moaned Norman loudly.

"Just let go" whispered Carter then licked a trail up do this neck then went to kiss them. But was broken my Norman moaning.

Carter started leaving gentle bites on his neck as they both climaxed.

Carter pulled out and fell next to him on the bed both of them gasping for breath.

Carter pulled Norman towards him so they were close to each other and so Norman's face was by his and they kissed.

Norman shifted down a bit so his face was against Blake's chest. "So was it good?" Asked Carter but when he looked down Norman was already asleep in his arms.


End file.
